Rocky Road If You Please
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Soul and Maka bond over a nightmare. Typical romance. But the twist lies in the fact that not only does the nightmare not belong to either of them...but it was faked? Oh yeah. You know you wanna read now. WARNING: CONTAINS MISCHIEF.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. And even that's rented. XD**

**Rocky Road If You Please**

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

><p>Blair sighed in annoyance. They were at it again.<p>

It had been their weekly date night. After having a child, Blair suggested they keep their romantic lives at its peak by going out and indulging themselves every once in awhile. Soul was quick to agree; after all a break from changing diapers and gagging on the stench of the contents inside those diapers couldn't have made a man happier. However, Maka was more irresolute. Leaving the baby alone with a babysitter sounded terrifying to a new mother. The worry and guilt for abandoning her bundle of joy was eating through her like a fat kid and cake and they hadn't even left yet! But Blair insisted, arguing that they needed some alone time after dealing with the stress of the pregnancy and beginning nights with their newborn child.

Blair watched over Naomi while the jaded couple went out for a simple dinner and drinks. Despite never having a child herself, there was something inside of her – possibly the fact that she was a cat – that gave her maternal instincts. When Soul and Maka returned from the night of fun, rejuvenated and happier than they had been in the past month, a slumbering Naomi was nestled in Blair's arms as she was gently rocking her.

Date nights became more frequent for the duo and Blair in turn had more nights to take care of their precious daughter while they were away relaxing and chilling like old times. She didn't mind though. Not a bit. Because as Naomi grew older, Blair began to teach her the ways of mischief. Their lessons were kept a secret from her parents of course.

"I can't _believe_ you would do that, Soul! Seriously! We're not in high school anymore!"

Soul groaned and dropped his leather jacket on the couch, earning a cold glare from Maka. On top of everything else he was dumping his clothes anywhere instead of putting it up? The nerve!

"Look, Maka. I apologize for what I did. It was dumb, but did you _see_ the way that guy was looking at you?"

Maka crossed her arms and turned away to hide her smug smile from her husband. "I did. But I chose to ignore it. You should've done the same."

"He looked like he was fucking stripping you with his eyes. And I'm expected to ignore it and just be fine with my wife being treated like that?"

Maka rounded on him. "Well you sure as hell weren't supposed to punch that guy in the face! He didn't actually do anything!"

"Oh but he wanted to!"

"And so that gave you permission to hit him?"  
>"I scared him off for ya. You're welcome." Soul threw up his arms in the air as if giving up and snatched his coat off the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." He swiveled around on his heel and stomped down the hallway towards his and Maka's shared bedroom, rubbing his forehead in frustration and sleepiness.<p>

Maka huffed and shouted, "Better get a spare pillow and blanket from the closet because you're not sleeping with me tonight!"

"Oh come off it woman!"

Maka ran off down the hallway after her husband, fury dancing in her eyes. "Don't tell me to come off it, Soul! You're sleeping on the couch tonight and that's final! I will not award you with something like a comfortable bed after hitting an innocent man!"

The rest of their argument dwindled into shouted murmurs muffled by the multiple walls between them and Blair and Naomi. The two women backed away from the door where they were witnessing the fight and sat on the floor with frowns.

"Naomi?"

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

Blair smiled proudly and ruffled Naomi's hair. "I knew I could count on you, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Whimpers and cries echoed off the dark walls in the small apartment, prodding awake the young male sleeping on the pull-out couch in the living room. Groggily, he opened his eyes and listened in curiosity to the out-of-place noises that went bump in the night. Only when the cobwebs of sleep left behind by the generous sandman cleared from his mind and the gears began turning again did Soul register in his mind that those disturbed noises were coming from his daughter's room.<p>

He threw off the blankets layered on his person and speeded across the living room into his daughter's room. He entered the dimly lit room and saw the curled form of his suffering child illuminated by the yellow flower night-light. Panic washed over him; dealing with nightmares wasn't his thing. Maka was always the one to do the comforting and soothing back to sleep when Naomi had come crying in the night about some imagined monsters and ghouls.

Soul considered fetching his wife for her to take care of the problem, but dismissed that idea quickly at the thought of going into the room and dealing with an angry and grumpy Maka. Gathering up all of his manly courage, he pushed his way past dolls and dresses on the floor to his daughter's bed where she lay, now wailing in her sleep. At this volume, he was surprised Maka wasn't here already.

"Naomi," he whispered gently.

The little girl sprung upright with tear tracks running down her face, gasping for oxygen desperately as she continued to sob. "Daddy!" she cried. A sharp pang throbbed in his chest as she watched his little girl strain her arms, reaching up for him for comfort. Without hesitation this time, he picked her up and held her in his arms and she continued to cry.

"It's okay, Nana," Soul said, bouncing in placed to shush his crying daughter. "It's alright, I'm here."

"I want Mommy!" she screeched.

Soul frowned and began rubbing Naomi's back and bouncing a little faster. "Mommy's sleeping. But I'm here, so you're safe. Don't worry."

Naomi shook her head and screeched, "I want Mommy, too!" She broke into another fit of sobs and sniffles, trembling dangerously in the death scythe's arms.

As if on cue, Maka entered with panic etched onto her face, eyes darting around the room suspiciously and cautiously. When she noticed that Soul was holding Naomi, she exhaled in relief and walked over, gently prying Naomi away from her father. "I'm here, Naomi. It's okay; Mommy's here."

Naomi tightened her grip around Maka's neck, sniffling and hiccupping as more tears slid down her cheeks onto Maka's nightshirt. Repeating Soul's earlier actions, she rubbed Naomi's back and bounced up and down, making occasional shushing sounds. Soul stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to be anymore help.

"Um, I see you got this, so I'll just go back to bed now…" he said, already heading to the exit.

Naomi's head shot up and she started wailing again. "No! I want Daddy too! I want you both! I'm scaaaaared!"

Both parents stood in shock at their daughter's sudden outburst before Maka began shushing her again and Soul walked back over assuring he was staying. It was a few more minutes before they managed to calm her again and much, much longer before they heard her quiet snoring, signaling that she was asleep. They both sighed in relief as Maka laid Naomi back down in her bed, smiling at her now calm sleeping form.

Silence ensued.

Maka rubbed at her arm nervously and Soul just stared down at his daughter to avoid looking up at Maka. The silence suffocated them both, snuffling out the apologies they both wanted to speak. Neither wanted to cave in first, but they also didn't want to stay mad at each other forever.

So Maka took the initiative.

"Look, Soul, I'm sorry I reacted like that. I will admit… it may have been a bit harsh. But…I just…" She bit her lip and turned around to face him. "You know I can take care of myself. If he was really bothering me, I would've done something about it."

"I know."

Maka stopped. "You do?"

The albino scythe shrugged. "Yeah." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and sent her a sharp-toothed smirk. "But he was bothering me." His arm snaked around Maka's waist and pulled her back to him and he nuzzled her neck. "No one looks at my woman like that and gets away with that."

Maka giggled when he began nibbling on her neck and squirmed feverishly. "Soul, stop! We'll wake her up!"

Soul stopped briefly and glanced down at Naomi, who was sleeping as soundly as ever. "So, am I forgiven?" he whispered.

There came a brief pause as Maka thought it over before she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Only if you can forgive me."

Soul grinned. "One condition: I get to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Maka turned around and pulled him down with a smile before crashing their lips together. After breaking apart from their heated kiss, Soul dazed but grinning like a madman, Maka stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "Oh you're gonna do more than just sleep."

His face split in two as he chased his giggling wife down the hallway towards their room.

Once they were gone for certain, Noami opened her eyes and sat up, dangling her hand over her bed, gesturing for Blair to crawl out from underneath. When the purple cat had situated herself on the bed, Naomi smiled triumphly.

"You owe me ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Naomi you conniving little girl. XD**

**This oneshot was inspired by me getting sick of all of the cliché nightmare oneshots out there. I mean, really – can't people be a tad more original?**

**So thus this was born! I may have broken a few rules here and there, but hey. At least it's different. They still got together after a nightmare…regardless of who it belonged to. And that it never existed. XD**

**Naomi spends too much time with Blair.**

**Naomi. Such a pretty name. If I ever have a child and it turns out to be girl, that is what I'm naming her. IT'S SO PRETTY.**

**The title is just randomness. Mainly since Naomi asked for ice cream and I imagine that her favorite flavor is rocky road. Just because.**

**I have a Christmas oneshot coming out for these two soon….I hope. No promises. But warning: It'll be rated M. :3 I'll try to make a kid-fluffy one, but so far I only have this adult-themed one so….**

**SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME. C'MON WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME?**

**^^ Look it up. ^^ Catchiest song ever.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
